1x1x1x1
'1x1x1x1 '''is the main antagonist of DreamWorks's 39th full-length animated feature film, ''ROBLOX: The Movie ''and a mentioned character in its 2023 sequel, ''ROBLOX: The Movie 2: J.U.L.I.E.N.'s Revenge. He is a cruel and ruthless person who wants to take over the universe. He was a former ROBLOX god of the universe. He is based on a ROBLOX myth which was one of Shedletsky's backstories. Back in 2010, the account was used in ROBLOX games by Shedletsky to test exploits, and hacks. He is voiced by Mark Wahlberg. Personality 1x1x1x1 is a ruthless person who likes doing destruction. He likes to be the boss in front of his minions, he was a former god of the ROBLOX universe. Appearance 1x1x1x1 is a person made with a green torso, blue legs, gray arms and head. However, he can transform into a demon, a giant, etc. He also has a head that is like a meatball shape. History Backstory 1x1x1x1 was found as an empty backup suit (aka Alternate Accounts) in heaven. ROBLOX (the god) then gave life to it, and Builderman, and ROBLOX were teaching him to be a god. However, when Builderman, and ROBLOX start making newborn ROBLOXians, he started to get jealous. So then, he killed ROBLOX, and tried to do the same to Builderman, but then failed. So then he got pulled by a tractor beam which was aiming for the dark planet (Planet Hacker). ROBLOX: The Movie During the film, 1x1x1x1 becomes more evil and powerful before the attack. He gets energy from defeated ROBLOXians so he can be powerful, then the defeated ROBLOXian turns into one of his slaves (the noobs). 1x1x1x1 then tells his minions to attack New Blox Village and ROBLOXIA, and succeeded. But they lost Jake, Melvin, and Jesse. This made 1x1x1x1 mad so he tells his minions to find them. 1x1x1x1 then appears again when the gang are in Ultimate Driving, he then misses the gang, but was able to pick up Donny. He then appears again when Jake and the gang goes to the wrong portal which was leading to Planet Hacker. He then tells the gang that Donny was actually on his side. 1x1x1x1 and Donny tried to make them noobs. but they only got some of them. 1x1x1x1 then appears when he controls his giant robot to destroy ROBLOXIA. 1x1x1x1 and Donny were destroying the city. Then, 1x1x1x1 noticed that the gang were shooting guns at the robot, so then he had to shoot a giant asteroid, but then Jake blocks the gang and 1x1x1x1 looks knocked out. But, then an earthquake happened and 1x1x1x1 was a giant and a demon mixed together. He tried to kill Jake and the gang, leading to no success. Then, 1x1x1x1 and Donny gets banned and gets transported to Ban Prison. In the secret scene (after the 1st scene of the closing credits) 1x1x1x1 and Donny were getting attacked by other inmates, so they pushed them hard out of the building. Then, 1x1x1x1 and Donny froze to death, then they floated away in Space. Quotes ''See page: 1x1x1x1/Quotes '' Trivia * He is one of the most dangerous DreamWorks villains ever created. * He is inspired by the 2010 backstory created by Shedletsky (a retired admin in ROBLOX). * He is one of the most darkest villains ever created in the DreamWorks Animation world. External Links * 1x1x1x1 in ROBLOX: The Movie Wiki Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:ROBLOX Category:Jadhostgamer072's Ideas Category:Bad Characters Category:Evil Category:ROBLOX: The Movie Category:Main Antagonists Category:Supervillains Category:Males Category:Mentioned Characters